Silencios y despedidas
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor de decircelo a viva voz. Quizá no en este momento no la carcomería así el dolor. Pero ahora debe conformarse con una carta que quien sabe si le llegara. Deseaba que si. Callar los sentimientos es lo peor que puedes hacer en la vida. OS. Alice.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un pedacito de mi vida diaria.**_

* * *

_Dedicado al mejor papá del mundo. Lastima que no sea mio. _

* * *

**Silencios y despedidas**

Regresa a casa, tras el único día a la semana que goza de la compañía de niños. Está exhausta, pero eso no evita que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro cuando saca el papel cebolla arrugado de su bolsillo y lo desdobla, encontrando unos garabatos infantiles cono solo dos palabras escritas en hosca y torpe letra a lápiz "Para maestra" dicen esas palabras.

Busca en el bolsito de piel el otro papelito, una hoja de libreta de raya, con el trazo de un corazón y una caligrafía similar que dice "Te quiero maestra"

Aprieta ambos papeles contra su pecho y los abraza, sintiendo el calor surgir ¡Qué bien se sentía!

En aquel tiempo hacia prácticas en una primaria y un grupo de pequeñitos de segundo la adoraban. Ella era Trabajadora Social, pero ellos simplemente le decían maestra. Y resultaba ser la maestra más querida por aquellos chiquitines, quienes la veían y se abrazaban a ella hasta casi tirarla al suelo.

El calor de todos esos brazos alrededor de su cintura, le hacía sentir de nuevo como si todo estuviera bien.

El siguiente pensamiento que cruzo por su mente logra borrar su sonrisa de un plumazo y aguar sus ojos hasta casi desbordarlos. Se tumba en la cama dejando que el dolor se apodere de ella cuando acude a su mente la verdadera razón por la que busco hacer prácticas en un lugar donde le permitieran convivir con los niños.

Los niños… los niños… esas dos palabras cambian su significado en su mente, pasando de referirse a sus chiquitos de segundo y llegando hasta sus niños del alma, aquellos que secuestraron su corazón con tres segundos en sus brazos y aun lo mantenían cautivo con su recuerdo. Sus primitos.

Sintió la angustia crecer en su pecho, derramando lágrimas a borbotones de sus ojos cafés, cuando otra persona vino a su mente, su segundo padre, su mejor amigo y el papá de esas bellas criaturas por quienes ahora lloraba, su tío.

¡Qué tonta, que egoísta había sido! Últimamente solo se preocupaba por sí misma, se encerraba tras un muro para evitar salir herida, sin importarle cuan impenetrable fuera para quienes la querían y se preocupaban por ella.

Las tima que se había dado cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, cuando cuatro de las personas que más quería se encontraban lejos y de esas cuatro, la que mas adoraba, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Como desearía regresar el tiempo y evitar cometer esos errores tan grandes que le estaban costando lagrimas y remordimientos. Pero al final, ella era humana, como todos, y también solía cometer errores.

Casi por inercia tomo su computadora y la encendió. La mayor parte del tiempo la tenia suspendida, solo lista para usarse.

Abrió el buscador y entro en su cuenta de Facebook. Busco una publicación anterior que les había dirigido a sus primos, con el deseo de que su tío la viera y comprendiera un poco su gran error. La encontró:

_Ay mis amores, como los extraño. Parece ayer cuando estaban chiquitos y aun usaban pañales. Ahora tiene años y están lejos. Ay mis nenes, de haber sabido que eran tan importantes en mi vida no habría sido como fui estos últimos meses antes de que se fueran. Espero me perdonen nenes, y sepan que los extraño tanto que cuando los vea les voy a dar un abrazo rompe huesos, así que vayan preparando el yeso. De verdad que los extraño. Emi, Dieguito, no me había dado cuenta lo importantes que son para mi vida. Los extraño melolengos, espero verlos muy pronto :'(_

Para su desgracia, aquella publicación solo contaba con un _Me gusta_ una de sus mejores amigas. Ni rastros de su tío.

Cerró la tapa de la computadora y regreso a la cama.

¿Qué hacia? ¿Cómo demostraba haber comprendido el error tan grande que había cometido? ¿Cómo explicaba las causas que la llevaron a todo eso? ¿Cómo? _Dios ayúdame _pensó. Pero la única respuesta que se le ocurrió fue tomar un cuaderno y una pluma.

Con las manos temblando, procedió a escribir sus sentimientos. Los sentimientos de aquella mañana en la que no quería despedirse. Redacto una carta, la carta más sincera que escribiría jamás.

_Tío:_

_Perdóname. Sé que los últimos días que estuviste aquí no me comporte muy bien y quería decirte que lo siento. Lo lamento de corazón, se que te lastime, pero yo no estoy en mejores condiciones. Me haces falta, tío. Siempre hemos bromeado de mis celos en tu boda, de los celos que me llevaron al hospital por deshidratación, simplemente porque no quería comer. Tenía ocho años en aquel entonces si mi memoria no me falla, y resultaba gracioso que celara de esa manera a mi tío. Pero es que para mí siempre has sido más que mi tío, has sido mi padre, mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice en alguna ocasión de mi vida. Lo cierto es que he llegado a considerarte un padre, mi padre además de mi abuelo. _

_Es por eso que a veces me comporto tan celosa. Sabe Dios cuanto he deseado que mi papa cambiara, que se ubicara en el papel de padre. Pero no lo ha hecho, y tú desde siempre resultaste una figura paterna para mí. Y sabe Dios cuantas veces hubiera deseado que tú fueras mi padre, cuanto he deseado haber sido tu hija y no tu sobrina._

_Sé que estas molesto conmigo por mi comportamiento, pero quería decirte que a veces ni siquiera me propongo hacer las cosas. Simplemente ocurren, como si algo me empujara a hacer las cosas mal. Sabes de sobra que mis abuelos son mi adoración y que no haría algo en contra de ellos a propósito, por eso me desconcierta que a veces creas que simplemente lo hago porque quiero. _

_Tío, te necesito, me haces mas falta que nunca. Me siento perdida en el mundo y sin tu presencia aun más. Siento que soy un barco sin timón, a la deriva en el incierto mar y no encuentro ninguna luz en mi camino. _

_Resulta gracioso como soy tan capaz de decir lo que siento cuando está grabado en el papel y únicamente cuando lo grabo en el papel, pues soy incapaz de expresar lo que siento en palabras. Pero no sabes cuánto me hace falta un abrazo tuyo en estos momentos, uno de esos abrazos que me hacen sentir segura y protegida._

_Todo esto fui incapaz de decírtelo en esos días que estuviste aquí, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo decirlo, las palabras se me abultaban en la garganta y no salían al exterior. Y mejor me calle y me aparte. Me imagino que ya lo sabes, pero igual te voy a decir una de las razones. Me sentía deprimida, no sé cómo decirlo, pero cuando mi novio me termino, sentí mucha tristeza, deseaba que hubiera alguien, un hombre adulto, un papa que me abrazara, que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que ya llegaría algo mejor. Un padre que me abrazara protectoramente y besara mi cabeza y me dijera que era hermosa a pesar de todo. Sé muy bien, como tú que eso no lo puedo esperar del abuelo, tampoco de mi padre. Solo quedabas tú, pero no sabía cómo pedírtelo y solo me aparte a llorar sola y a dormir. No quería saber que el mundo existía, en ese momento reduje mi mundo al teatro._

_Además tú te ibas a ir, y ese hecho me torturaba demasiado. Mis primos a veces son lo que mejor me sabe levantar el ánimo, o al menos creer que aún queda algo de bondad desperdigada entre tanto odio en el mundo. Sé que no soy muy tolerante con ellos, pero a veces es solo que me siento embotada de tantas cosas que debo hacer que siento que si me distraigo con su inocencia y alegría, perderé tiempo para terminar todo. No sé, además has de admitir que a veces mis amores de niños resultan desesperantes. Pero nunca deben dudar que los quiero, nunca deben dudar que son mi adoración. Ellos hicieron exactamente lo mismo que mi hermana, se robaron mi corazón con unos cuantos segundos en mis brazos y, tal como ella, aun lo tienen cautivo. _

_A mí me dan miedo las despedidas, y tener que despedirme de ti, tener que asumir que no te vería por temporadas, tener que asumir que no vería seguido a los niños, que no podría hacerle caballito al Chispitíco y que no pelearía con Emi, me hacía sentir temerosa. No me gustan las despedidas, porque siento que son para siempre. _

_Y no me gustaría despedirme de ti para siempre. No me gustaría despedirme de mi tía y de mis primos para siempre. Dejarían un vacio tan grande. Son parte de mi vida, los cuatro lo son, pero en especial tu. Ahora recuerdo que cuando me enferme de bronconeumonía, tú siempre estuviste allí conmigo. Ahora lo recuerdo con la claridad del cristal y comprendo porque me haces tanta falta._

_Te quiero, recuérdalo. Te quiero y espero puedas perdonarme por estar tan loca._

_Te extraño. Te mando un beso volador, a ver si logra llegar hasta ti._

Cerró la libreta, no muy segura si alguna vez le entregaría ese mensaje. Estaba consciente de lo cobarde que era cuando se trataba de exponer sus sentimientos. Pero estaba segura de que si lograba reunir el valor suficiente. Se la daría. A final de cuentas ¿Qué mas podía perder?

Si alguien le preguntara, cual había sido su mayor error de la vida, ella solo contestaría. _Guardar silencio. _Si alguien le pidiera consejo sobre que es lo que no debes hacer en la vida ella diría _ Callar tus sentimientos. _Pues cuando callas lo que sientes, te arrepentirás siempre, te arrepentirás para toda la vida de eso que deseaste decir y no dijiste. Ojala no fuera demasiado tarde para aplicar sus propios consejos en su vida.

* * *

**_:'( Que mas puedo perder, ¿no? Tenia que desahogarme de alguna manera y cuando los compromisos me restringen el teatro, la escritura es mi única salida._**

**_Ademas tenia que disculparme, pero debía ser de una manera especial. No podría haber dejado ese msj en Facebook, es algo complicado. Chicas, perdón por no actualizar, les prometo que la próxima semana lo estaré haciendo, esta semana y hasta el siguiente lunes estaré muy ocupada con lo de Filosofía. Gané el interno y debo tener una participación impecable en el de subsistemas. Se que me comprenden._**

**_Y bueno, este OneShot, se que es triste, lacrimogeno, pero es mi realidad. Soy humana, tambien cometo errores, no por ser escritora y crear personajes imperfectos significa que yo sea perfecta. A veces, la imperfeccion de mis personajes, es el reflejo de mi proia imperfeccion._**

**_Si estas leyendo esto tio. Perdoname, por esto. Espero comprendas todo lo que dije, no es mas que la verdad, pero he pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo ser fuerte que ahora mostrar mis sentimientos es sentirme vulnerable. Sabes de sobra que yo debo ser fuerte. Te quiero, te quiero, Y eres de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. _**

**_Hasta pronto. Nos leemos._**

**_Klau :D_**


End file.
